Elementals
by FreddyGx2
Summary: Hey everyone. This story was written about 2 years ago, submitted, and promptly forgotten. I am resubmitting it with the hopes of continuing the series this time.


The Elementals: Light

Chapter 1

Jackie sighed as he stared out the window of Uncle's shop. He was bored out of his mind! As much as he hated to admit it, all of the constant Section 13 business had kept him entertained. However, nothing seemed to be plaguing the world anymore. The demons had given up on trying to escape, Drago was being held in a specially crafted facility in section 13 that he couldn't break out of, and the Dark Hand had been broken up about three months ago.

He sighed again, this time louder hoping to get some attention. No one responded until a few minutes later, when the door opened and Captain Black barged into the room. Jackie stared in astonishment at the bald man, who had shown himself for the first time in months.Captain Black looked around the shop for a little while and thenreturned Jackie's stare.The bald mangrinned as the confused man spoke his first words in about an hour

"Captain Black? What are you doing here?"

"I hope you're bored because we have a little problem on our hands."

The bald man yanked the bored man from his seat and brought him to the nearest TV. Captain Black turned the news on and his face turned cold. The news he had to share was grim and he hated being the bearer of bad news.

"This is our problem, Jackie. Think you can handle it?"

"Wow, bad day for them. What is that?"

Jackie pointed at a big creature. It looked like an oriental dragon but it was shining with the intensity of the sun. It was completely golden and apparently decided to destroy New York City. The city was now in mostly shambles, most of it destroyed by a strong light, which the dragon breathed instead of fire. Neither of them had ever seen destruction of this caliber before, even with everything they had faced. Only about three skyscrapers still stood to their original heights, and only one of those was compleletely intact.

Captain Black, out of regretmore than anything, gave his own sigh. He regretted not knowing more about the situation. He regretted not being able to help at all. Most of all, however, he regretted not being there while his daughter was put in the line of fire.

Her name was Susan. She worked as a journalist for the Wall Street Journal, as had always been her dream. Thinking about this, now he regretted not stopping her from leaving her home. And then he had the biggest regret of all. He regretted saying the words that he wished he didn't have to.

"To tell you the truth Jackie, I have no idea what that thing is. I was hoping you or Uncle would. Are you sure you know nothing of the situation?"

Jackie hung his head, ashamed that he didn't know how to stop that beast. He played many different situations through his mind but none of them seemed to work. His head began to hurt from being cramped with so many scenarios, and then actually began to ache as one of Uncle's famous blows struck its side.

"JACKIE! Why are you just sitting there watching TV? I have a shop that needs tending to and...HIAAAA! THEY HAVE RETURNED!"

Jackie, holding his head now instead of hanging it, looked right at Uncle. He tried to figure out what had caused his sudden silence and then realized that Uncle must have known something. The cranky old Chi wizard was staring at the dragon slackjawed, trembling like an earthquake and sweating like a man dressed fully for snow and suddenly finding it to be 100 degrees outside. After a minute, the man regained his composure and grabbed Jackie's arm. He began to drag him to the door.

"We must stop the Elemental now! Hurry!"

"Elemental?"

Jackie and Captain Black said this in almost complete unison, sharing the same look of utter confusion. Uncle, letting go of Jackie's arm, just stood there. He had a very somber look on his face, as when you are telling someone that a loved one has died. After taking the breath of one who is about to tell a great story, the old man spoke.

"The Elementals are spirits that represent the greatest forces known to man:Darkness, Water, Fire, Rock, Light, Air, Vegetation, Life, and Death. They were originally created to keep the world in balance. Each would make sure its expertise did not go awry.

"One day, a master magician, Hia Tsian, tried to create a tenth Elemental that would guard the entire earth from harm on its own, making the others obsolete. He called it Supreme. The other Elementals caught word of this and tried to prevent Supreme's creation. When they failed, they used their own powers to corrupt him and using their powers against the ones who created them.

"Hia Tsian, in shame, worked tirelessly to stop the destruction that he had brought upon the human race. He succeeded, but only in sealing these creatures in mystic items. These items could only be opened by the key of each element, located in sacred temples hidden around the earth. The locations of these items or the temples were never known to a single person, except for Hia Tsian himself."

After this story, Jackie simply scratched his head and looked at Uncle. He was thoroughly confused by the story but something stook out.

"But Uncle, if no one knew where the keys or items were, how did this Elemental escape?"

Uncle simple grabbed Jackie by the arm again and dragged him towards the door. Jackie tried to protest, telling Uncle he could walk on his own, but the cranky man would have nothing of it.

"That is something we must find out. But first, to New York. Tohru, watch Jade and the shop."

Tohru blinked in confusion as he stared from the back of the shop. Where was his Sense going in such a hurry? The last time he had seen Uncle in this much of a hurry was during the 2 for 1 mungbean casserole special at the local diner.

Jade stared too, but her stare was of wonder and adventure. She knew that if Uncle and Jackie were running off somewhere, it was probably to a place that she would want to go. She would have to formulate a plot to get involved. First, however, she would have to distract Tohru.

Jackie simply grinned brightly, despite the embarresment of being dragged by his arm and the horror of millions of people's lives being lost. He was finally going to regain the sense of excitement his life once had and he simply couldn't be happier.


End file.
